


Love Triangle reunited

by Nieman



Category: love story romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieman/pseuds/Nieman
Summary: Two lovers





	Love Triangle reunited

Love Triangle  
The Begininng The young girl knocked on the door  
Come In..said the voice]  
The girl caame in.  
Girl: Miss Baxter, I have a problem  
Baxter: Fanny..why didnt you see me at school?  
FannY: Because I thought it was better if we talked alone..female to female. You see I have  
only one hearts desire..to love Bob Crandall  
Baxter: Your only 17...isnt it just a school girl crush?  
fannY: No mam'm ..Bob happiness is all I desire...  
Baxter: Since we being honest...I too desire Bob {she turns into a she devil}  
Fanny: So...you...love him too?  
Baxter: Yes..I have a desire to seduce and keep him forever...arent you even going to scream  
at the sight of me?  
Fanny: No..madam...Bob happiness is all I wish for...I know that when two females  
are rivals for a mans love...one has to lose...so if your going to kill me...Im ready...  
Baxter: What? Youd sacrafice your life..so Bob can be happy with me?  
Fanny: yes Madam...  
Baxter: In all my long...er...life...your the only one who would give up everything..just  
so I could experieance happiness....I could do away with you..but Id never get rid of the  
memory of what youd do....I have a solution that could solve both our problems...come  
with me to the swimming pool..  
The girl followed to the indoor pool.  
Baxter: get in.  
The girl does so. baxter gets in and embraces the girl from behind.  
Baxter: Now You and I are going to merge ourselves underwater....ready?  
FannY: yes  
Baxter pulls the girl underwater...bubbles emerge...Fanny emerges  
Fanny: Now to call Bob.....  
She calls him  
Fanny: Bob? This is Miss Baxter...you said you needed consuling? Can you come over  
this evening about 6:00 ? Fine.  
Bob comes over...Fanny greets him  
Bob: Whers Miss baxter?  
Fanny: Oh..she is around here..she wanted me...to give you...help  
Both sit side be side on the couch.  
Bob: What kind of help are you supposed to give?  
FannY {Laughs] Why intoduction to Seductive Love 101...  
She pulls him close and kisses him...the boy is too suprised to resist.  
Bob: FannY....I never noticed your being that strrong before...what gives?  
Fanny clicks her fingers..the couch turns into a bed. Bob finds himself tied down..  
FannY: Bob..fanny loved you with all her being...she only wanted you to be happy...miss  
Baxter wanted to seduce you....she was a she devil...I could easyly have done away with  
her...Fanny desire for you happiness was so deep..she was ready to even sacrafice  
herself...so I could be with you...  
Bob: You...killed her?  
FannY: No....I merged with her...we are both one being...you dear Bob... will spend  
a long time with us... {Clicks fingers} Bed with Bob and Fanny/Baxter appears in a fiery cave  
No one will miss two orphans...your schools records will show that you two deceided to  
elope....my existance is erased...in your world....  
She makes love to him  
Fanny/Baxter: Surrender to the most powerful seducer of them all...love  
Bob tries to resist...he strufggles to escape...yet within his heart..the fire of love grows  
and consumes them both burning the bonds  
Fanny/Baxter: Oh the loving pain...let all three of us be consumed for ever in it  
The scene changes from a cave to Garden of Eden...  
Bob: Whats happening...Fanny/Miss Baxter?  
Fanny/Miss baxter appears...but as a ordinary female  
FannY/miss Baxter : Bob...I was two souls...split...one good...one evil...do you remmeber that  
time centuries ago when we were both alive...at my fathers castle....and he had you  
murdered...becaause your wernt a prince....I swore...if for eternty...my two souls would search  
for you...no matter how long it took?  
Bob: Yes..and the fire of love..cleansed and redeemed you...let us rest together here  
in our Garden of Eden..as we were ment to have done so...long ago  
FannY/Miss Baxter: yes we have centuries to make up

The end


End file.
